I bet you do
by disneyfan1968
Summary: Evie overhears Audrey complaining about Mal and Ben again and decides to take her down a few pegs with a little contest.


I bet you don't

In honor of them announcing Descendants 2 Summer 2017 I give you this one shot! Takes place about a year after the movie ended.

Evie walked into the common area where the picnic table were following Audrey and another girl she hadn't met yet. Evie wasn't sure if Audrey knew she was following her or not, but either way the conversation was interesting, and making Evie MAD!

"I am telling you, that…VK Mal will never know as much about noble life to be his Queen, he will come to his senses and come back to me." Evie tried not to laugh. "I have known Ben all my life, her…what a year. I doubt she will ever know more than me."

"I am sure that's true Audrey, but still she is his girlfriend." The girl with the long blond hair said. Evie assumed the girl was Rapunzel and Flynn's daughter. She reminded her of Jane. People did say she was shy and quiet like Jane.

"He will come to his senses. What could she possibly know about him that I don't?" Evie had, had enough. She had heard on numerous occasions, before Mal 'rescued' Ben from Audrey with the love spell, Ben try to talk to Audrey, and Audrey not allow him a chance to speak.

"Audrey, I can guarantee Ben and Mal know way more about each other than you could ever about Ben's likes and dislikes."  
"Oh please." She said swinging around to see Evie behind her. "You…you have no idea what I know."

"What do you know?" Ben asked as he and Mal walked up to join Evie.

"Audrey was telling her friend here that she knows more about you than Mal will ever know." Audrey nodded, and Mal tried not to snicker. Talking about each other's like and dislikes, was something they had done from the beginning, and continue to do.

"Audrey, I happen to think you are wrong." Ben said.

"MMM do I hear a challenge in there?" Rapunzel's daughter said.

"I am game if they are." Audrey said pointing to Mal and Ben, who nodded.

"On one condition, all three of us answer, on paper. And Evie and your friend can ask questions.

"Done." They sat down at a picnic table and each pulled out notebooks.

"Ok, we will alternate questions. Girls will write their answers as well as Ben's. Ben will have to write not only his, but Audrey's and Mal's. So we'll give him time to write. "  
"Fine." They all agreed.

"Audrey your friend can go first." Evie said trying to sound generous.

"Question one. What is their favorite food?" She looked at Audrey, hoping she asked a question Audrey knew the answer too.

"Ok, next one. What is their full name?" Evie asked  
"What is their favorite color?"  
"What is their least favorite food?" Again Evie asked  
"What is favorite thing to do?"  
"What is their greatest fear?" Evie was tired of these lame questions.

"Where was your first kiss?"  
"What do they wear to bed?" Evie knew the answer to that would piss Audrey off.

"Where did you meet?" Audrey looked at her friend, she knew Ben and Mal would get that right, everyone knew that, Audrey was there.  
"When did you have your first kiss?"  
"What is their eye color, no peaking."  
"When did you realize you loved the other?"

"I …can't think of anymore."  
"Ok, let's check the answers. Pencils down, put them over here no changing answers. First was favorite food. Ben?"

"Chocolate Chip cookies with walnuts."  
"Mal? Is that what you had?" Mal showed her notebook. "And your answer?"  
"Strawberries."

"Ben?"

"Yes, and Audrey's is Chocolate Trifle."  
"It was…now it's Lobster. And Ben that is wrong, your favorite is Prime Rib."

"Not really, no. I love sweets always have."  
"Ok so that's one for Mal and Ben zero for Audrey. Next question full name. Ben what are the girls full names?"  
"Audrey Rose and Mal Bertha." Audrey laughed at that.

"OK right girls?" Both nod. "Audrey I know Mal knows Ben's full name, I do to. What is it?"  
"Ben…."  
"Mal?"  
"Benjamin Florian." Audrey laughs again

"There is no way that's Ben's name."  
"It is actually." Ben states.

"Least favorite food. Ben?"  
"Oh, that's easy. Mal's is fish and Audrey's is anything not prepared by a chef."  
Both girls nod.

"Audrey, what is Ben's?"  
"Same of course."  
"Ben dislikes chicken." Ben nods.

"Favorite color? Ben the girls?"  
"Mal is a tie between green and purple. Audrey same thing pink and blue."  
Both girls nod. "Audrey, Ben's"  
"Blue of course." Mal smirked, she should have known Audrey would assume it was blue.

"Mal?"  
"Actually, Ben's favorite color is Emerald Green." Ben smiled and nodded.

"There is no way." Ben showed his paper to Audrey.

"This is nuts. SO far Ben and Mal are tied, Audrey…not so good. Next was…Oh, favorite thing to do." Evie said looking at Ben's answers that helped her remember. "Ben?"  
"Mal loves to draw, and Audrey…I had no idea."  
"Shop." She bragged, "See he got one wrong, oh wait.."

"Mal?"  
"Yes, draw. And Ben's is tourney."  
"That's what I said." Audrey agreed. Ben nodded and showed his book.

"Ok here's a tough one, greatest fear. Mal?"  
"Mine, is my mother returning. Ben's is losing me." Ben held up his book.

"Audrey's is not being the prettiest."  
"That is true, but Ben your greatest fear, was not being a good king."  
"Not for a while now Audrey."  
"Ok, so where was that first kiss?"  
"Audrey and I kissed first time at school. Mal and I were in the palace."  
Both girls nod. "Ok what do they wear to bed Ben?"  
"I have no idea what Audrey wore. Mal wears either the tourney t-shirt I threw her and shorts, or the purple night shirt my parents gave her for Christmas."  
"Mal?" She nods.

"Ben wears pajamas with little crowns on them." Mal giggled. Audrey just shook her head.

"You shouldn't know that Ben unless…BEN!"  
"Mal and her friends spent the summer at the castle remember Audrey." He reminded her.

"Next one, was where did you meet?"  
"That's not fair, I was there when they met."

"Audrey, where did you meet Ben?"  
"He was brought as a baby to meet me, we have known each other all our lives."  
"Mal?"  
"I first met Ben here at school, but…I first saw him in a dream."  
"Ben?"

"Same."

"First kiss?" Evie said trying to change the subject, she was going to have to ask Mal that one later.

"Coronation night." Ben and Mal said. "And with Audrey on our one year anniversary."  
"True." She said.

"OK two more. Eye color?"  
"Green for Mal and Brown for Audrey."  
"Mal?"  
"Bens are a lighter green that mine."  
"NO, Ben's are light brown." Ben opened his eyes and Audrey saw she was wrong again.

"Lastly, when did you realize you were in love? Audrey."  
"When Ben and I were 10, he protected me from Chad. He liked to pull hair back then. And…I think Ben was around 14 when he asked me out."  
"Actually, I have loved you as a friend all our lives Audrey, I am not sure I was ever in love with you. But for Mal, I would say, I was sure about it that first day they started classes and she told me I took all the fun out of her Art, by suggesting Art classes. As for her feelings for me…the carriage ride to the cathedral was when she knew for sure what she was feeling was love, but I think it was longer than that."  
Evie looked at Mal, who was a touch emotional, she had no idea, Ben had loved her that long. And that he figured her out so well.

"Mal?"  
"I…I said the lake for Ben, and for me, Ben is right." She showed her paper.

"See she doesn't understand him either."  
"That's not understanding Audrey, that's just how they saw it." Rapunzel's daughter pointed out, which gained her a glare from Audrey. "Well it's true. Anyway, it's kind of obvious that Mal and Ben know each other better than you know Ben. He knows you better than you know him as well." Audrey huffed and stormed off. Rapunzel's daughter smiled, and followed her friend. Evie walked off in the other direction.

"What was that all about?" Mal asked Ben.

"No idea, but I did learn a few things today about you, and I love to learn new things about you."  
"Me too."

Author's note: This was just a quick write, so it might be off. Will re-write later if it need it. Let me know!


End file.
